La leyenda de los portadores de la estrella
by MargarethMidori chan
Summary: Alguien nacido para portar el poder de la estrella, una antigua leyenda se acerca, y un antiguo mal podría ser liberado ¿Que harás cuando el peligro asecha a los tuyos y a la persona que amas? S&S y T&E
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

Corría ansioso hacia la puerta de la casa principal, llevaba importantes noticias y su jefe estará esperándolo, toco la puerta y al instante se abrió, ahí lo esperaba, un hombre, con un traje chino, muy elegante, de ojos negros y nariz aguileña, de cabellos negros, con algunos canas que empezaban a mostrarse debido a su edad, si mirada expresaba inquietud ante lo que su sirviente le venía a decir.

-"Esta hecho señor, el Líder del Concejo está muerto"- levanto algo nervioso la voz, sabía que las noticias que le traía no le serian del todo agradables.

-"¡Qué bien! Ahora no habrá problemas para tomar la pieza"- sonrió con un brillo misterioso en sus ojos, pero pronto este se esfumo al escuchar el resto de la información.

-"Disculpe señor... pero antes de venir ante usted... surgió un pequeño problema..."- añadió con cierto temor, que se confirmo con la mirada que le dirigía, al parecer no se le hacía muy grato aquella noticia.

-"¿¡Qué clase de problema!"- alzo fuerte la voz, demostrando su disgusto.

-"El Líder del concejo dejo a un sucesor"- aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza como ecos en una cueva, aquello no podía ser posible, no cuando después de tantos años ya estaban muy cerca.

-"¿¡Pero qué! Sabes lo que estás diciendo... esto podría atrasar nuestros planes..."- dijo muy furioso, -"... ¿¡sabes quién es el sucesor!"-

-"No señor, al parecer lo están protegiendo muy bien..."- añadió –"... incluso han aumentado la seguridad en el concejo"-

-"Entonces encárgate de él, no importa los medios, si se convierte en el nuevo Líder habrá muchos problemas y tardaremos más de lo planeado..."-

-"Si señor"-

-"Ahora vete"- observo a su sirviente alegarse y salir de la oficina, ahora no tenia porque surgir más problemas, pero debía hacer algo para solucionarlos o se verían obligados a tomar medidas más drástica –"Ese sucesor no será al nuevo líder del concejo... no si lo evito"- con esas palabras su mirada se volvió dura y seria, estaba decidido acabaría con cualquiera que estuviera en su camino...

Por otro lado una mujer de cabellos negros, observaba el paisaje frente a ella, de porte fino y elegante, llevaba un vestido blanco y una cola alta, sobre el escritorio de su oficina estaba un abanico y varios objetos personales, entre ellos la fotografía de su esposo junto a un bebe recién nacido, al verla sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia.

Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y lo invito a pasar, era un mensajero, al parecer traía noticias importantes que estaba esperando.

-"Dime es verdad lo que me acaba de llegar"- pregunto la mujer de ojos grises con cierta autoridad en su voz

-"Así es señora, los rumores son ciertos, el líder del concejo ha muerto"- respondió el sirviente delante de ella con algo de pena por lo sucedido.

-"Hay algún sospechoso..."- pregunto de nuevo con voz seria, esta vez tomando asiento en la silla delante de el escritorio del estudio, de este tomo un sobre que aun estaba sellado.

-"No, lastimosamente se tiene poca información... pero se sabe que hay un sucesor, elegido por el líder"- su mirada pareció perderse unos momentos, al parecer algo en ella la estaba preocupando.

-"¿Se conoce quien es esa persona?"- pregunto de nuevo a su sirviente, esta vez suavizando un poco su tono de voz.

-"No, al parecer no quieren que se repita lo mismo por lo cual han aumentado la seguridad dentro del concejo, pero se sabe que lo presentaran en la ceremonia"-

-"Ya veo, supongo que no habrá necesidad de interferir por el momento... pero aun así, avisa a mi hijo de lo que ha sucedido... tal vez esto le sea de utilidad en su investigación..."-

-"Si señora Li"-

-"Y por favor podrías llevarle esta carta, es muy importante que la reciba"- le dio la carta y el sirviente se retiro, estando a solas de nuevo vio otra vez la fotografía sobre su escritorio –"mi querido Xiao Lang... ha llegado el momento decisivo para nuestro hijo y esa persona... ¿no es así?"-

-"¿Aun estas aquí?"- pregunto una joven de cabello castaño al entrar a una pequeña oficina, ahí se encontraba otra joven con el mismo color de cabello solo que un poco más oscuro que ella, al parecer había estado llorando y sus ojos rojos por las lagrimas mostraban una gran tristeza.

-"Bueno con todo lo que ha pasado... me es difícil poder despedirme de alguien que es preciado para mi"- sonrió con nostalgia –"mi padre ya no estará conmigo... y todo es por mi culpa"- comenzó a derramar lagrimas nuevamente, la joven frente a ella la abrazo reconfortándola un poco, pero sabía que las heridas tardarían un poco en sanar.

-"No deberías de pensar en esas cosas, lo que sucedió no es tu culpa, y estoy segura que el líder del concejo no nunca querría que te sintieras así..."- la joven le quito algunas lagrimas que empezaban a caer por su rostro –"...sé que es difícil despedirse de alguien a quien quieres mucho, pero hay que seguir adelante sin arrepentimientos y teniendo la confianza en que todo saldrá bien"- le sonrió dulcemente la joven de cabellos castaños

-"Te lo agradezco"-

-"¿Por qué?"- se extraño la joven por las palabras de su amiga

-"Acaso no te has dado cuenta, tu tienes una gran fortaleza y no importa los problemas que haya a tu alrededor siempre muestras una sonrisa y animas a los demás a seguir... mi padre hizo una gran elección... estoy segura que serás una gran líder del concejo... Sakura"-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo**** 1. **Incidentes y otras cosas

-"En serio lamento mucho no estar ahí"- dijo con cierto pesar en su voz –"tratare de llegar lo antes posible"-

-"Esta bien, sé que eso es algo que solo tú puedes hacer, no te preocupes, ya habrá otra oportunidad"- contesto con voz serena –"Da tu mejor esfuerzo"-

-"Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de todos modos tratare de llegar a tiempo, no creo que demore demasiado"- sus dedos se aferraron aun mas al teléfono, se sentía muy mal el dejar una cosa tan importante para ella.

-"De acuerdo, pero luego me cuentas lo que paso... aunque... no puedo esperar... sé que lucirás divina en uno de mis diseños para la portada de mi próxima revista..."- dijo con mucha felicidad en su voz –"... todas ya empezamos con la nueva edición de marzo... muero de ganas de que uses los vestidos de la temporada"-

-"Hay Tomoyo nunca cambiaras..."- sonrió ante ese comentario –"... bueno debo irme... nos vemos después Tomoyo"-

-"Si cuídate mucho Sakura"- con una sonrisa en su rostro dejo el teléfono en su cartera, para luego dirigirse a un imponente edificio de estilo antiguo que se erguía firmemente a ella.

–"Bueno aquí voy"-

* * *

><p>-"Buenos días Sakura"- saludo una joven de cálida sonrisa y cabello de un color caoba, llevaba un<p>

-"Buenos días Akemi"- saludo alegremente una joven de ojos verdes, rápidamente noto cierta alegría en el rostro de la chica -"¿¡Eh! Sucede algo"-

-"¡A que no adivinas lo que he escuchado esta mañana!"- dijo efusivamente la joven.

-"Lo siento pero no tengo idea"- contesto la joven

-"Como es posible eso, pero bueno te lo contare de todos modos"- tomo aire por unos segundos, al parecer iba a decir algo grande -"Ya hay un nuevo líder del concejo... se dice que por seguridad están ocultando su identidad hasta que todo la situación se calme, te lo puedes creer Sakura-san"- la joven casi se cae de la impresión, y del susto también, porque sabía quién era esa persona.

-"E... en serio, no imagine algo como eso"- trato de disimular su sorpresa iba a decir algo pero la otra joven continuo.

-"Si, pero dejemos eso quieres, aun me cuesta trabajo asimilar que el maestro Matsumoto haya muerto..."- hizo una pausa breve, pensando en lo que había sucedido la semana pasada –"... sabes cómo esta Miyoshi-san"- su rostro se puso más serio, al mismo tiempo que bajaba un poco la cabeza, Sakura noto aquel gesto, por lo que sonrió débilmente.

-"Ella estará bien, solo hay que dejar que sus heridas sanen, la muerte de un ser querido no es fácil de afrontar"- eso lo sabía muy bien... y comprendía aquel dolor.

-"Lo sé... oye lograste terminar aquel asunto"- pregunto con interés la joven de cabello caoba.

-"¿Eh?"- aquello la había tomado por sorpresa, otra vez -"¿A qué te refieres?"-

-"¡Acaso lo olvidas...!"- hizo una pausa mirando el rostro de su acompañante, como tratando que recordara a lo que al parecer había olvidado -"... ¡no puede ser!... acaso no recuerdas que el otro día, un maestro vino a buscarte y me dijiste que tenias que atender unos asuntos importantes... note que estabas preocupada... además en estos momentos andas mas distraída de lo normal"-

-"A... ahora recuerdo... pero te aseguro que no es nada de qué preocuparse, solo era para unos libros que necesitaba para una pequeña investigación, nada más"- al parecer su explicación fue suficiente para calmar los ánimos de la joven, aunque sabía que aquel llamado era por otra cosa.

-"Entonces quizá me preocupe de mas, pero aun así, eso no quita tu cara de preocupación, sé que hay algo más, pero lo dejare pasar por que se que no me dirás nada, solo cuídate quieres"-

-"Si, te lo prometo"-

-"Bien, ahora te dejo, tengo que terminas unas cosas nos vemos"-

-"Si hasta pronto"-

* * *

><p>Una joven de cabellos castaños y de brillante mirada jade observaba desde el balcón del templo principal del concejo, oculto para muchos gracias a protecciones alrededor de el, aun así algo perturbaba la mente de la joven maestra, los acontecimientos de las semanas anteriores solo empeoraban el futuro que veía, y eso la preocupaba mucho.<p>

-"Siento que todo esto esté pasando Sakura"- saludo con una sonrisa una joven e cabello castaño un poco más oscuro, su rostro se veía más alegre que los días pasados, pero aun así la tristeza marcaba su rostro.

-"Miyoshi, no te sentí llegar"- devolvió la sonrisa de su interlocutora, dejando atrás los pensamientos que la inquietaba.

-"Entonces mi hechizo salió a la perfección..."- dijo con cierta alegría en su voz -"...pero eso no quita el hecho de que estés preocupada"-

-"No es nada en verdad, solo estoy algo nerviosa eso es todo"-

-"Falta pocos días para la ceremonia... aunque no veo por qué estés nerviosa si has estado muy calmada estos días, es mas ya has empezado a hacerte cargo de muchos asuntos, no será otra cosa..."-

-"Bueno podrías venir conmigo"-

-"Claro"-

-"Hace unos momentos me llego un informe en donde decía que habían entrado por la fuerza en los archivos del concejo de Japón"-

-"Quienes son, ¿Por qué harían algo como eso?"-

-"Aun no estamos seguros de quienes se trate, pero lo que estaban viendo eran los archivos del mago Clow... aun no sabemos porque"-

-"Sakura que crees que esté pasando, es decir lo de mi padre y esto, tal vez todo esté conectado"-

-"Eso pienso yo también, tu padre como líder del concejo sabia muchas cosas, además días antes de lo sucedido me dijo que había encontrado algo en los archivos del concejo, pero que aun no estaba seguro de su procedencia puesto que no se sabía nada de ello"-

-"Si algo me comento también, estaba investigando mucho de hecho..."-

-"Pero hay algo que me preocupa más... Miyoshi no has considerado que podrían hacerte daño a ti también... por lo visto no se detendrán en buscar su objetivo, sea cual sea, lo de entrar en los archivos secretos del concejo es prueba de ello... por eso te pido que tengas mucho cuidado"-

-"Descuida, mi padre siempre me decía eso... así que estoy acostumbrada a estar alerta..."- la joven se paro inmediatamente, algo no andaba bien –"Sakura no sientes...esta presencia..."- claramente se sentía una fuerza no muy lejos de ellos

-"Si... no me gusta para nada..."- de nuevo el presentimientos de que algo iba a ocurrir se apoderaba de su corazón...

-"Sakura-sama se encuentra bien"- un joven de cabello negro y ojos de un extraño gris azulado se asomaba frente a la puerta de la oficina, su porte era sereno con cierto aire de liderazgo, llevaba una camisa azul y un pantalón negro, en sus manos llevaba ciertos sobres que los coloco encima del escritorio

-"Si, estamos bien... Mamoru-san"- le contesto con una sonrisa calmada -"pero esta presencia... es algo que no debemos dejar pasar, era demasiado fuerte y oscura... y puede traer problemas si no lo detenemos a tiempo"-

-"Enviare un grupo a investigar lo que está pasando... por favor asegúrese que todas las protecciones estén completas y no salga sin una escolta"-

-"Por eso no tienes que preocuparte, se cuidarme bien sola... además ya tengo guardianes que se preocupan por mí, así que no es necesaria más gente"- le sonrió con cierta dulzura.

-"¿Guardianes?"-

-"Si... ellos son mis queridos amigos... bueno es mejor que me vaya o no llegare a tiempo a un asunto importante"- tomo los sobres que hacía unos momentos había dejado el joven frente a ella –"los leeré mas tarde, ¿de acuerdo?"-

-"Eh... está bien, adiós Sakura-sama"- dijo no muy convencido, al parecer la nueva líder del concejo tenia algunos secretos -"¡Ah!... por favor no olvide que mañana es la presentación frente a todo el concejo de Japón... por favor no llegue tarde"-

-"Esta bien, los veo después..."-

* * *

><p>-"Esto es totalmente inaudito, es una deshonra para mi hija"-<p>

-"Lo... lo lamento señor, pero el joven Li así tomo esa decisión"- contesto con voz temerosa al saber que tal noticia le distaría mucho a su señor.

-"Ese niño nunca entenderá, ni siquiera estaba listo para hacerse cargo de un puesto tan importante... ¡ser Líder del concejo de Hong Kong, es algo que no le corresponde a alguien como él!"-

-"E... es... estoy de acuerdo con usted se... señor..."- temblaba de miedo al ver de reojo la cara de su señor, totalmente lleno de ira, sabía que en estos momentos no escucharía razones para detenerse –"¡¿Eh! A donde va mi señor"-

-"Iré a resolver este asunto, nadie le dice que no a la heredera de la dinastía Feng"- con esa decisión de sus enfurecidos ojos se encamino a la salida del salón donde estaba –"... Li Syaoran entenderá una cosa o dos sobre ser líder del concejo..."-

Notas de autora:

Bueno de antemano gracias por el apoyo que me están dando, veré que los capítulos vayan subiendo con frecuencia, aunque tal vez tarde una semana o dos, por lo que les pido un poco de paciencia, la universidad se está poniendo más pesada mientras avanzo.

Bueno aquí les dejo con otro capítulo, como ya sabrán, en esta parte quiero aclarar un poco la vida que llevan algunos protagonistas, así como pequeñas problemas que empiezan a surgir... bueno vera que la historia no sea muy complicada, para aclara unas cosas Sakura tiene 21 años, creo que se olvido poner ese detalle, los demás datos seguirán apareciendo a medida que suba los capítulos, así que por favor téngame un poquito de paciencia.

Avance para siguiente capítulo:

El día tan esperado llega finalmente, pero problemas surgirán en ese día, ¿Qué sabe Sakura sobre el futuro?


End file.
